The Queen of The Knights
by Auriellie Evans
Summary: Kata orang, kau harus mengenali musuhmu dulu sebelum membunuhnya. Namun untuk Erza, peraturan yang satu itu seharusnya berbunyi: "Kenali dulu musuhmu sebelum membunuhnya. Tapi jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta pada dirinya." Karena cinta itu biasanya datang disaat yang tidak kau duga-duga. Karena cinta itu biasanya hadir diantara orang yang tidak kira.


**.**

**.**

**The Queen of The Knights**

By Auriellie Evans

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: AR (Alternate Reality), Possibly OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

'Apa gunanya berjuang kalau kau tahu bahwa kau sudah pasti kalah?' pikir Erza Dreyar muram ketika ia berdiri di samping sang kakak di alun-alun Tenroujima, melepas para pahlawan yang akan pergi 'berjuang'.

'Apa gunanya melawan sesuatu yang tak terkalahkan?' pikiran-pikiran sendu itu kembali merasuki benak Erza, membawa rasa tidak nyaman, rasa panik dan takut, dan perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan ke dalam hati gadis berambut merah itu.

Manik coklatnya menatap satu per satu wajah para lelaki yang berdiri di hadapan dirinya, kakaknya, dan ayahnya. Wajah-wajah penuh rasa percaya, wajah-wajah yang sudah ia kenal sepanjang sepuluh tahun hidupnya di Tenroujima. Wajah seorang ayah, seorang kekasih, seorang sahabat, seorang teman. Wajah penduduk yang dulunya mendiami suatu wilayah yang bernama Magnolia.

Erza memandangi mereka satu per satu lekat-lekat. Bukan karena ia jatuh cinta pada salah satunya, bukan. Melainkan karena ia tidak tahu—ralat, manusia tidak akan pernah tahu—masa depan. Apakan **nanti** ia bisa melihat mereka lagi? Apakah para pejuang ini akan **pulang kembali** ke rumah mereka, di sini, di Pulau Tenroujima? Apakah mereka bisa **bertemu lagi **dengan keluarga mereka, dengan orang yang mereka sayangi?

Erza tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, itulah mengapa ia ikut memandangi mereka, seperti sang kakak. Seperti teladan sang ayah. Karena mungkin saja hari ini adalah **hari terakhirnya menatap mereka yang masih bernyawa**.

'Tidak adakah cara untuk menang tanpa melawan?'Pikirnya putus asa. Tentu saja tidak ada. Laxus Dreyar, kakaknya selalu berkata bahwa kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu kau harus berjuang. Kalau kau menginginkan kemenangan maka kau harus melawan untuk mendapatkannya. Apapun harganya.

"Kerajaan Fiore sudah merampas segalanya dari kita! Kebebasan kita, Kota Magnolia kita tercinta! Leluhur kita sudah berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan mereka. maka kita, sebagai generasi penerusnya akan selalu melanjutkan perjuangan mereka! Akan terus memperjuangkan apa yang mereka perjuangkan: Kebebasan kita!" terdengar sorak-sorai dari kerumunan di depan Erza. Di sisi kanannya, Laxus sang kakak ikut bersorak seperti para penduduk Tenroujima yang lain.

'Apa gunanya berjuang…? Kalau kau sudah kalah…. Apa gunanya berusaha…? Kalau takdirmu sudah ditentukan….'

"Akan kita buktikan pada Raja Fernandez yang Tirani bahwa kita belum habis! Bahwa kita akan terus berjuang! Bahwa kita **belum menyerah pada perang ini**!"

Ya, perang. Perang konyol yang dimulai karena ketamakan seorang Raja. Perang konyol yang diawali oleh seorang raja tirani yang haus akan kekuasaan dan kekayaan. Perang konyol yang sudah merebut banyak nyawa, perang konyol yang sudah menghanguskan banyak tempat, yang sudah menghhilangkan ratusan kota dari peta. Perang konyol yang sudah membuat penduduk Magnolia tersingkir ke pulau terpencil yang bernama Pulau Tenroujima.

"Dengan kekuatan kalian, Kesatria, teruslah berjuang untuk mengembalikan tanah air kita tercinta!" kembali para penduduk bersorak dengan riuh ketika Master Makarov mengangkat tanngannya ke langit, sebagai symbol dari sebuah berkat untuk para 'pahlawan' yang akan pergi 'berjuang'.

Tapi Erza tahu. Dia lebih dari sekedar tahu. Dibalik sorakan penduduk Tenroujima tersimpan tangisan. Dibalik senyuman para penduduk Tenroujima tersimpan kesedihan dan kecemasan.

Seperti biasanya, para penduduk mengantarkan 'pahlawan' ke pelabuhan barat, tempat dimana mereka akan berlabuh menuju Kota Hargeon. Erza merasakan kehadiran Laxus di sampingnya tapi gadis berambut merah itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Angin dingin musim semi membelai kulit lengannya yang telanjang, tapi gadis cantik itu tidak mengatakan atau melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya terdiam, mengikuti 'upacara' pelepasan para 'pahlawan' Tenroujima dengan khidmat.

Cahaya keperakan rembulan memantulkan wajah-wajah sedih para keluarga yang ditinggal, biarpun mereka berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman lemah. Para ibu dan istri berusaha menahan air mata mereka, tertawa seolah malam ini adalah malam yang biasa. Seolah malam ini mereka tidak melepas yang tercinta ke perang yang penuh dengan ketidakpastian.

Erza menatap, dan merasakan segalanya. Kesedihan dan keputusasaan yang ditutup-tutupi, kekuatan yang dipaksakan, tawa dan senyuman yang tidak ikhlas, air mata yang hampir tumpah, kemarahan yang terpendam. Baginya, semua itulah yang membentuk Pulau Tenroujima menjadi sebuah kota kecil seperti sekarang ini.

Mata coklatnya menerawang, mengawasi ketika perahu yang membawa para 'pahlawan' menjauh dari pantai. Ia menatap kepergian para 'pahlawan' dengan hati yang berat.

'Apa artinya sebuah perjuangan kalau hasilnya akan sia-sia?'

* * *

_Orang-orang bilang, ia ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di pantai barat Pulau Tenroujima. Kata orang-orang, saat itu ia berusia sekitar tujuh tahun, dengan tubuh yang sangat kurus dan wajah yang pucat. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi selain dirinya, saat itu katanya ia mengenakan sebuah baju compang-camping dan kusam. Rambut merahnya pendek saat itu dan dipotong tidak rata._

_Penduduk Tenroujima lalu membawa gadis berambut merah itu ke master mereka, Master Makarov. Kata mereka, mereka sangat bersyukur menemukannya. Darah baru selalu di hargai di Tenroujima karena toh mereka akan selalu membutuhkan para pemuda untuk melanjutkan perjuangan leluhur mereka._

_Master Makarov memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya sebagai seorang anak, adik untuk putra pertamanya, Laxus Dreyar dan menamai gadis berambut merah itu dengan nama Erza Dreyar._

_Orang-orang bilang, Mereka percaya pada dirinya biarpun mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya. Orang-orang bilang, para penduduk Tenroujima mempercayainya, biarpun ia tidak berasal dari Tenroujima._

_._

_._

_Ketika Erza sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan diatas kedua kakinya sendiri, Laxus langsung membawanya ke tempat latihan yang terdiri dari sebuah lapangan luas di bagian paling selatan pulau Tenroujima. Laxus sendiri yang mengajarinya _Martial Art_, sebuah seni bela diri yang lazim di pelajari saat itu. Laxus adalah seorang _prodigy_, begitu ia diberitahu oleh beberapa penduduk Tenroujima. Maka, sebagai adik dari Laxus. Erza pun harus menjadi _prodigy_ seperti kakaknya. Menjadi seorang yang bisa di harapkan seperti sang kakak._

_Pada dasarnya, Erza bukanlah seorang yang lemah. Ia tahu hal itu, biarpun ia tidak ingat apa-apa mengenai masa lalunya. Ia terus berlatih dibawah bimbingan Laxus yang ambisius dan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan dari tubuhnya yang kecil itu._

_Hingga akhirnya, tiga bulan kemudian, ia bisa mengalahkan Laxus dengan tangan kosong dan membuat kakak angkatnya itu terbang hingga sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya semula. Laxus melangkah ke arahnya kemudian menepuk pelan pundaknya. Setelah itu, kakak angkatnya itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya, tanpa sebuah pujian, tanpa sebuah senyuman atau kata._

_._

_._

_Setelah menguasai _Martial Art_, Erza belajar berpedang. Kali ini ia dibimbing oleh Gildarts, tangan kanan Master Makarov yang dikenal sangat lihai berpedang. Gildarts sudah melihat Erza menerbangkan Laxus beberapa hari yang lalu dan kini lelaki itu mengharapkan Erza bisa menguasai seni berpedang dalam waktu yang tidak kalah cepat dari ketika ia belajar _Martial Art_._

_Gildarts membawanya ke hutan timur, satu-satunya hutan yang belum terjamah di Tenroujima. Penduduk Tenroujima yang jumlahnya tidak lebih dari enam ratus orang memusatkan seluruh kegiatan mereka di jantung pulau dan dikelilingi oleh hutan-hutan. Sebuah hutan di bagian barat di babat habis sebagai jalan untuk ke daerah pantai dan pelabuhan kecil._

_Gildarts berkata bahwa ia harus mengejar Gildart dan memenangkan duel melawannya ketika Erza sudah berhasil mengejarnya. Segera setelah berkata begitu, Gildart pun lari meninggalkan Erza. Gadis berambut merah itu akhirnya mengejar Gildarts dengan larinya yang tidak terlalu cepat. Ketika bertemu dengan hewan liar, ia langsung menebaskan pedangnya, membelah singa, macan, beruang, ular dan babi hutan menjadi dua bagian, memotongnya dan terkadang menjadikannya makanan._

_Ketika akhirnya ia menemukan jejak Gildarts, Erza sudah membunuh sebagian besar makhluk liar di hutan timur itu. Erza tidak tahu lagi berapa waktu yang sudah ia lewati. Ia tidak menghitung berapa banyak kali matahari sudah terbit atau tenggelam dan ia juga tidak melihat fase bulan. Pikirannya hanya dipenuh satu: menangkap Gildarts._

_Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya Erza berhasil menemukan Gildarts. Ia dan Gildarts kemudian berduel, dengan hasil berupa kekalahan bagi gadis berambut merah itu._

"_Jujur saja, Erza, aku agak kecewa. Bukankah kau seseorang yang cepat dalam mempelajari sesuatu?" tanya Gildarts waktu itu._

"_Aku sudah berusaha!" balas Erza sengit._

"_Kalau begitu berusahalah lebih keras!" ujar Gildarts sambil membalikkan badannya. Lelaki itu hendak meninggalkannya di hutan timur dan kembali ke pusat Tenroujima, memberitahu ayahnya dan kakaknya bahwa Erza tidak cukup kuat. Bahwa Erza tidak cukup hebat._

_Gildarts tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, tapi Erza bisa melihatnya melalui punggunya yang terus menjauh._

"_Tunggu! Ajari aku! Aku akan lebih berusaha. Aku berjanji!"_

_Dan ketika Erza kembali ke pusat Tenroujima bersama dengan Gildarts, gadis itu sudah menjadi master berpedang. Ia menatap kakak laki-lakinya sambil tersenyum, bangga akan dirinya sendiri. Tapi Laxus kembali menepuk pundaknya dan berlalu meninggalkannya. Sama seperti dulu._

_._

_._

_Laxus kemudian membawa Erza ke lapangan memanah dan menembak. Kakak angkat Erza itu kemudian berbicara dengan Macao Conbolt, salah satu orang kepercayaan ayahnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin agar Erza belajar memanah dan menembak. Setelah berkata begitu, Laxus pergi meninggalkan Erza._

_Dengan tekad kuat agar kakaknya mengakui kemampuannya, Erza menjadi master memanah dalam waktu dua bulan, kembali mengalahkan Laxus ketika itu._

_Begitu Erza bertemu dengan Laxus, lelaki itu lagi-lagi hanya menepuk pundaknya sebelum berlalu ke pelabuhan kecil di barat Tenroujima._

_._

_._

_Setelah menjadi master di bidang _Martial Arts_, seni berpedang, dan memanah, Laxus membawa Erza ke gubuk Mirajane, salah satu rekan Laxus yang ahli di bidang medis. Erza kecil diajak Mirajane untuk belajar mengenai beberapa medis dasar, termasuk mengobati luka yang terbuka dan cara menghilangkan rasa sakit yang sering menyerang ketika kau berusaha terlalu keras. Mirajane mengajarkan Erza bagaimana cara membuat ramuan sederhana untuk menjaga luka agar tidak infeksi dan beberapa ramuan sebagai obat dari bisa ular._

_Erza tidak pernah menyebut dirinya sebagai master medis. Tidak. Ia bahkan tidak bertemu dengan Laxus begitu Mirajane mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah menguasai medis sama seperti Mirajane._

_Erza memutuskan, ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Laxus dan mendapat penghargaan hanya berupa tepukan di bahu, tanpa kata ataupun pujian._

* * *

Erza membuka matanya karena merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya. Ia memfokuskan pandangan manik cokelatnya dan mendapati sang kakak, Lazus Dreyar, tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang biasanya, agak tidak suka dan agak melecehkan.

"Latihan," ujarnya singkat. Dan Erza hanya mengangguk, singkat juga, untuk membalas pesan dari sang kakak. Setelah memastikan Erza tidak akan bolos latihan—dengan cara menatap mata cokelat Erza lekat-lekat—Laxus meninggalkan kamar Erza.

Erza mengganti pakaiannya dan melangkah ke meja rias, berniat merapikan rambutnya yang bagaikan benang layangan kusut ketika ia baru bangun tidur. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajah cantiknya tampak mulus tanpa bekas luka biarpun sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak kali ia tergores—_well_, terima kasih banyak untuk salep penghilang bekas luka milik sang ayah, Master Makarov. Rambut merahnya sudah sepunggung sekarang, ia berniat memotongnya. Nanti sore mungkin setelah latihan.

.

.

Erza mendatangi lapangan khusus miliknya untuk latihan pagi itu. Ia tidak sendirian, tentu saja, biarpun lapangan timur hanya miliknya dan Laxus. Laxus lebih senang latihan di lapangan selatan, karena medannya lebih menantang. Dan Erza tidak begitu suka berada di dekat Laxus untuk alasan yang sudah jelas.

"Yo, Erza!"

"Pagi, Erza!"

Erza tersenyum membalas sapaan teman-temannya. Lucy Heartfilia dan Levy McGarden tengah sibuk memeragakan beberapa cara pembalutan luka dengan kain sementara Gray Fullbuster dan Natsu Dragneel tengah bertarung—Erza tidak tahu mereka hanya _sparring _atau memang bertarung sungguhan. Matanya menangkap Gajeel Redfox, yang tengah sibuk berlatih dengan boneka dari jerami.

"Aku bisa menjadi lawanmu," saran Erza. Gajeel menatapnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak butuh lawan seorang gadis. Cari saja lawan yang lain!" tolak Gajeel dengan cara yang tidak halus. Urat kemarahan muncul di dahi gadis berambut merah itu. Caranya Gajeel mengucapkan kata 'gadis' seolah-olah ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Ia memang seorang wanita, terus kenapa? Ia adalah seorang wanita dan ia adalah master _martial art_, master berpedang, dan master memanah. Apa ada yang kurang?

"Aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan sekali pukulan."

"Kau sombong sekali, Gadis," Gajeel sekarang berhenti main tebas-tebasan dengan sang boneka jerami, memandangi Erza. Ia serius. Sangat serius.

"Gimana kalau kita buktikan saja?" Erza bertanya dengan sebuah seringai.

Gajeel balas menyeringai sebelum ia menebaskan pedangnya pada Erza. Erza menahan dengan pedang di tangannya dan balas mengibaskan pedangnya kemudian melangkah menjauh. Gadis itu memasang kuda-kuda sebelum meloncat dengan ringan ke arah Gajeel dan kembali menebaskan pedangnya di hadapan pemuda itu.

Kali ini Gajeel mundur ke belakang, menahan dengan pedang yang ia gunakan. Sama seperti Erza, ia kembali menebas membuat Erza mundur. Ia kemudian mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke wajah Erza, berniat menusuk gadis itu.

Tapi Erza lebih cepat. Ia menangkis serangan Gajeel dengan pedangnya sendiri dan balas menyerang, mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Gajeel yang tidak tertutupi _armor _dari kayu yang mereka gunakan untuk berlatih.

"Hei, hei, kalian berdua! Macao ingin bicara disini," Gray menarik Erza menjauh dari Gajeel sambil menunjuk sesosok lelaki berambut biru tua yang menunggu para pemuda dan pemudi Tenroujima memberikan perhatian mereka.

"Kau ditunggu ayahmu di kantornya. Dan kalian, kumpul di alun-alun begitu matahari terbenam," pembuluh darah Erza seolah dialiri oleh es, bukan darah. Karena gadis itu langsung membeku di tempat.

"Aw, kau hanya datang untuk berkata begitu?" Levy berujar dengan kecewa. Gadis berambut sewarna langit musim panas itu membereskan kain-kain yang tadi digunakan olehnya dan Lucy berlatih medis.

"Bukankah kemarin kita baru saja melepas pahlawan?" Natsu bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, tampak kebingungan dan tidak begitu mengerti.

"Mungkin ayah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang lain," Erza akhirnya berujar.

Mungkin saja. Ayahnya adalah seorang pemimpin yang misterius namun ia penuh belas kasihan. Kalau Master Makarov merupakan seseorang yang tidak memiliki hati, tidak mungkin ia dan Laxus akan membesarkan dirinya. Ayahnya adalah seseorang yang penuh kasih sayang. Tidak mungkin ia mengirim teman-teman Erza ke 'medan perang' sekarang, bukan? Iya, 'kan?

* * *

"Duduk, Nak!" Master Makarov mempersilakan Erza begitu gadis berambut merah itu menampakkan batang hidungnya di kantor sang ayah. Laxus duduk di samping ayah mereka, memandangi Erza lekat-lekat, sangat mengintimidasi.

Erza duduk, dengan tangan di silangkan di atas lutut, berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

"Kau tahu mengapa kau disini, Nak?" tanya ayahnya. Erza tidak tahu mengapa, tapi jarang sekali sang ayah memanggil namanya.

"Tidak," jawab Erza singkat. tentu saja ia tidak tahu. Ia bukan pembaca pikiran!

"Kau tahu kenapa Perang Ratusan Tahun terjadi, Nak?"

Tentu saja semua tahu. Hanya orang gila dan orang yang sudah mati ratusan tahun yang lalu yang tidak tahu bagaimana sejarahnya Perang Ratusan Tahun terjadi.

"Raja Fernandez I merasa kurang puas dengan daerah kekuasaan Kerajaan Fiore waktu itu. Ia pun memperkuat militer Fiore. Kemudian ia menyerang kerajaan di sekitar Fiore. Setelah sukses, Raja Fernandez I memperluas daerah kekuasaan Fiore hingga kini akhirnya semua daerah di Earthland adalah daerah kekuasaan Fiore kecuali Pulau Tenroujima."

"Kau tahu asal penduduk Tenroujima, Nak?"

"Penduduk Tenroujima berasal dari salah satu daerah di Kerajaan Fiore yang bernama Magnolia yang tidak senang dengan kebijakan Raja Fernandez I."

"Kau tahu mengapa Tenroujima tidak di serang?"

Untuk pertanyaan yang satu inim Erza tidak memiliki jawaban. Karena ia sendiri bertanya-tanya. Kerajaan Fiore memiliki seluruh Earthland, tapi mereka membiarkan Pulau Tenroujima tidak tersentuh? Tidak mungkin mereka lupa dengan Pulau Tenroujima bukan?

Erza menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Mavis, dulunya merupakan pemimpin wilayah Magnolia, sebelum terjadi Perang Ratusan Tahun. Suaranya sangat vokal di Dewan Fiore. Ketika hendak melakukan penyerangan ke kerajaan tetangga, sebagai formalitas, Raja Fernandez I mengundang pada dewan untuk 'berdiskusi'. Tentu saja Mavis datang. Tapi sekali itu suaranya tidak di dengar. Bahkan ia terkesan diabaikan.

"Jeda ketika pertemuan itu digunakan oleh Mavis untuk menemui Raja Fernandez I. kau tahu? Mavis dan Raja Fernandez I dulunya merupakan teman masa kecil. Saat itu Mavis tidak memanggil Raja Fernandez I dengan nama gelarnya, melainkan dengan nama kecilnya, Zeref. Mavis memohon agar Zeref tidak memulai perang yang pastinya tidak akan berujung ini.

"Tapi Zeref ngotot dengan pendiriannya. Ia tetap ingin menguasai daerah di sekitar Fiore. Setelah Zeref berkata begitu, Mavis pun sadar kalau ia tidak bisa lagi mengubah keputusan Zeref. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk _walk out _dari pertemuan itu.

"Begitu sampai di Magnolia, Mavis mengevakuasi penduduk. Ia mengajak penduduk Magnolia yang sependapat dengannya meninggalkan kota. Ia tidak mau melihat penduduknya tersiksa dan sengsara karena ketamakan Zeref. Mereka pun pergi ke Kota Hargeon, hendak menyeberang ke pulau ini ketika Mavis bertemu dengan Zeref. Mavis berpesan pada para penduduk untuk terus ke Kota Hargeon sementara ia berbicara dengan Zeref.

"Saat itu Zeref berkata pada Mavis bahwa Mavis harus mengatakan kemana Mavis pergi agar Zeref tidak menyerang tempat dimana Mavis berada. Mavis pun mengakui kalau ia memutuskan untuk membawa penduduknya ke Pulau Tenroujima, sebuah pulau yang dimiliki oleh leluhurnya. Zeref kemudian berkata bahwa selamanya keturunannya tidak akan menyerang Pulau Tenroujima karena Mavis ada di sana. Belakangan Mavis mengetahui bahwa alasan di balik sikap Zeref itu adalah cinta," Makarov menyelesaikan dongeng panjangnya dan kembali menatap Erza.

"Dan alasanmu menceritakan ini adalah…?"

"Kami punya tugas untukmu, Erza. Dan melihat populasi pulau ini hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya. Kau tahu Raja Fiore saat ini?" Laxus bertanya dengan sorot mata yang seolah dialiri petir.

Biarpun Pulau Tenroujima merupakan pulau yang terisolasi, tapi tidak berarti mereka tidak mengetahui dunia luar sama sekali.

"Raja Fernandez VII, namun rumornya ia belum naik tahta karena ia belum cukup usia jadi sekarang tahta dipegang oleh kakaknya, Ultear Fernandez," jawab Erza.

"Kau tahu, Nak? Bohong kalau aku tidak mengetahui keadaan pendudukku sendiri. Aku tahu, sama sepertimu. Bagaimana mereka sedih, bagaimana mereka putus asa, marah dan kecewa. Bagaimana rasa cemas mereka. sebagai pemimpin mereka aku berbagi rasa yang sama. Aku sama-sama mencemaskan para pahlawan yang pergi dari pulau ini, sama seperti mereka. sama sepertimu.

"Dan kami tidak seperti kelihatannya di luar sana. Bohong kalau aku bilang bahwa kita bisa menang. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan melawan Fiore? Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh penduduk Tenroujima melawan Kerajaan Fiore?"

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau terus mengirim pasukan, Ayah? Bukankah lebih baik berhenti saja?"

"Dan mengecewakan para leluhur kita? Kurasa tidak. Kurasa harapanku tumbuh begitu aku menemukanmu di pantai sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Kembali darah Erza seperti dialiri es. Rasa dingin yang aneh mendadak memenuhi perutnya, membuatnya mual dan membekukan otaknya.

"Melihat perkembanganmu seperti yang dilaporkan oleh Laxus, Gildarts, dan Macao membuat harapanku melambung tinggi dan aku yakin kau tidak akan menjatuhkan satu-satunya harapanku. Satu-satunya cara kita untuk bisa merebut kembali Magnolia."

"Apa itu, Ayah?"

"Kita bisa membunuh Pangeran Jellal Fernandez, melumpuhkan Fiore sejenak. Ketika mereka tengah kebingungan, sibuk memikirkan penerus tahta kita akan menyerang. Kita, Fairy Tail, sudah mengontak beberapa kelompok pemberontak seperti Lamia Scale dan Blue Pegasus. Tidak akan sulit menyatukan kekuatan," jawab Laxus.

Fairy Tail. Sebuah nama yang tidak disebutkan di Pulau Tenroujima karena akan membawa rasa sedih. Sebuah nama yang akan membawa keputusasaan kembali ke permukaan. Sebuah nama yang di kenal seantero Fiore sebagai sekelompok pemberontak dari Pulau Tenroujima.

"Dan tugasku adalah membunuh Pangeran Jellal Fernandez dan Ratu Ultear Fernandez?"

"Ya." Jawab Laxus dan Makarov berbarengan.

"Kau akan menyamar dan lulus menjadi seorang Knight, seorang tentara pelindung yang khusus dipilih sendiri oleh anggota kerajaan. Kau akan menjadi Knight Jellal, menemaninya menjalani misi, masuk lingkungannya, mengawasinya, kemudian setelah waktunya tepat kau akan membunuhnya. Setelah itu kau akan membunuh Ultear," Laxus menjelaskan 'misi' Erza yang sebenarnya.

"Kau akan membunuh Jellal tepat di ulangtahunnya yang ke dua puluh karena saat itu ia akan dilantik sebagai Raja Fiore. Kau bisa membunuh Ultear sesudahnya atau saat itu juga…"

Membunuh… membunuh seorang manusia. Membunuh Jellal dan Ultear. Mereka memang _Royal Family_ Fiore. Tapi mereka juga manusia, bukan? Kenapa Laxus dan Makarov mudah sekali membicarakan soal pembunuhan seolah mereka sudah terbiasa?

"Kalian sudah pernah membunuh orang?" tanya Erza langsung ke poin masalahnya.

Makarov tersenyum suram, matanya menggelap. Laxus menyeringai lebar. Tanpa kata terucap, Erza sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ini misi rahasia. Hanya akan ada beberapa orang yang tahu kebenarannya, orang-orang kepercayaanku. Tapi sepertinya Macao sudah terlanjut menyuruh teman-temanmu berkumpul di alun-alun, jadi kupersilakan kau untuk bercerita kepada mereka, Nak. Tapi jangan sebutkan misi ini. Kau ahli dalam berbohong, bukan?" tanya Makarov sambil mengedipkan matanya. Erza mengangguk kaku.

Laxus memegang semacam stampel persegi dan mengarahkannya pada Erza, menampakkan sebuah cap berbentuk peri dengan ekor yang mengarah ke depan, lambang Fairy Tail yang membara, yang akan meninggalkan bekas luka bakar yang tidak akan hilang kecuali kau merobek kulitmu.

"Kau mau memasang lambang Fairy Tail-mu dimana?" tanya Laxus dingin.

Erza menggulung lengan bajunya, menampakkan lengan kanan bagian atasnya yang memiliki banyak luka gores. Laxus tanpa ragu menempelkan stempel itu di lengan atas Erza. Erza berjengit merasakan panas yang luas biasa ketika stempel lambang Fairy Tail menyentuh kulitnya yang putih. Makarov menyerahkan sebuah salep ke arahnya begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Erza yang tampak tersiksa.

"Kau boleh pergi. Aku sudah menyiapkan barangmu di rumah, beberapa pakaian, obat, uang, tanda pengenal palsu dan makanan. Jangan bawa hal yang bisa membawa mereka kemari. Ingat, temui temanmu setelah matahari terbenam setelah itu pergi ke pelabuhan barat sendirian! Jangan ajak temanmu, tolak mereka kalau mereka hendak mengantarmu. Di sana kau akan menemukan sebuah perahu yang akan membawamu ke Pulau Galuna. Dari Pulau Galuna kau akan ke Pantai Akane setelah itu kau akan menmukan jalanmu sendiri ke Ibukota, Crocus," terang Laxus.

"Oh, Nak, sudahkah aku ceritakan bahwa perekrutan Knight hanya sekali ini saja? Perekrutan Knight berikutnya adalah kalau anak dari Jellal atau Ultear sudah berusia 19 tahun,"

"Belum, Ayah."

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah tahu. Jadi jangan sampai gagal. Kau boleh beristirahat," setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada ayahnya dan kakaknya—Erza tidak tahu tentang Laxus, tapi pasti ayahnya tidak akan pergi menghantarkannya ke pelabuhan. _Well_, mengingat yang kita bicarakan adalah Laxus, mungkin saja lelaki itu tidak menghantarkannya nanti—karena ia tidak tahu akan jadi apa **nanti**miliknya.

Erza keluar dari kantor ayahnya, langsung di sambut oleh langit biru muda cerah yang membekukan karena terlihat sangat indah. Sepertinya langit masih agak gelap ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan ayahnya. Sebegitu lamakah ia berada di dalam?

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Pojok Penulis:**

Hai, Auriellie Evans disini! Oh tolong bedakan saya dengan adik saya tersayang, Adellecia Evans ya ;) Dia spesialis NaLu sementara saya sendiri niatnya spesialis JerZa. Kenapa JerZa? Karena mereka penuh tragedy! Cinta yang bercampur dengan tragedy adalah sebuah cinta yang kuat dan sangat ber-_passion_! Ehm, abaikan.

Ini Fic multichapter perdana saya di Fandom Fairy Tail Indonesia. Dulu saya sering berkeliaran di Naruto, Hetalia, dan Bleach tapi jadi jarang nulis gara-gara udah uzur dan banyak ulangan. Tapi ulangan udah habis, tinggal nunggu SBMPTN aja :D *ketawa puas dalam hati*

Bagaimana UN kalian teman-teman seperjuanganku yang kelas 12? Alay tidak? Saya merasa UN saya sangat alay apalagi bahasa Indonesia dan bahasa Inggrisnya. Listeningnya nggak jelas. Dan biologinya… Biologi, saudara-saudarau! *efek nggak bisa curhat sama temen sendiri soalnya senasib dan gak suka membicarakan soal UN* *abaikan saja*

Yaaah… kalau saya lanjut random gak jelas ini, bisa jadi 5000 word Cuma karena Pojok Penulis aja -_-

Gimana penilaian kalian soal multichapter pertama saya ini? Alay-kah? Aneh-kan? Akan sangat menyenangkan mendapati kotak review saya berisi 'tanda' dari kalian \(^o^)/


End file.
